The Child of Night
by Calligraphy Legends
Summary: Life after school in the world of Ever After should be rather simple. Write your story, live happily ever after. But... when there is an evil enchantress seeking you out and a prophecy looming over your head, well, it's not quite that simple to write your story. And now Arabelle must answer the one question we all ask: "What am I supposed to do with my life?"
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

My life should have been perfect, I should have absolutely no reason to complain. I mean, I'm a princess who was one of the top students in school, I have great friends, a wonderful family, and the guy of my dreams. But, there was the magic. It's a long story that I'll get into later, but basically I have this super powerful magic gifted to me by an Enchantress because I'm destined to battle another evil Enchantress. Yeah, doesn't that sound fun? There was also kind of this thing where I decided that rather than following the path of my parents and, you know, living happily ever after, I wanted to write my own path. Wise move? I don't know yet. I mean, I'm now 19 (almost 20) and I haven't done much more than work with my brother at the bookstore we opened. Which is actually doing really great. I'm also on track to get my first book published. Still, what is going to happen to me? I'm so nervous about having to face Kylee, she is an Enchantress which are only the most powerful magical beings of all time. Seriously, though, I'm not sure what's next in my life. Which kind of freaks me out. I'm not sure where things are headed or what will happen when Kylee escapes, but I suppose I'll find out eventually. Until then, I just plan to live my life, which is what exactly? I'm not entirely sure if I'm being honest. I grew up believing that I was going to follow in my mother's footsteps, I love my parents story. I mean, they're iconic figures in the royal world. They're the beauty and the beast. Then, I changed and everything around me changed. I was always told by authorities why I should follow my parents and why I shouldn't go down my own path, but now I am. I am a Rebel. My name is Arabelle Beauty and this is my story.

tbc

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **The following belongs to me:**

Arabelle Beauty

Magical Reads

Kylee

Kaila

And anything affiliated with the characters (non-human companions, backstories, etc.)

 **Everything else belongs to Disney, Ever After High, or the appropriate owners. This will feature other OCs that do not belong to me, but I have been given permission to use.**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1, Arabelle's POV~**

I walked down the cobblestone path in the early morning light. My dark brown, wavy hair rustling softly in the morning breeze. I finally reached the shop. It was a French cottage style with a grey roof and white walls. Arched over the door _Magical Reads_ was scrawled out in bold black paint with a calligraphy style. I slid my silver key into the keyhole and walked inside.

The small bookstore, owned by myself and my brother Alex, had grown over time. What had originally been a one room store had expanded and held more than just books. The main room was still the same. Red wood book shelves covered the walls from floor to ceiling, filled with numerous books from all over the world. Display tables with the newest books sat in the center of the room along with a couple of tables where we sold used books; which I always fixed up before setting out. An elegant crystal chandelier hung over the center of the room, smaller lights around the edges of the room.

I opened the door that led into the west wing. The soft blue walls held small lamp lights around the room. Book inspired merchandise decorated the room. We had everything from Percy Jackson shirts, to Hunger Games pillows, to Harry Potter wands. Anything you could think of for book merchandise, we had. We also did special orders for those lesser known series. I tied back the white lace curtains and let the morning light fill the room as I crossed the main room to the east wing.

The east wing was our newest addition and probably my favorite. It was soft lilac with crystals lights edging the room. This was where we sold everything an avid writer or an artist would need. We had multiple writing utensils, notebooks, loose paper, and even inspirational quote-a-day calendars. For the artists, we had every media, canvas, along with reference books. We also had business cards for publishers, books on writing and art tips, rhyming dictionaries, and extra things to help a writer or artist in need. It was my favorite room. I opened the curtains and let the light flood in.

I finally opened the main room curtains and flipped the sign to open. Alex wouldn't be in until later, but it wasn't long before Liam arrived. Since we expanded, Alex and I needed a few more hands. So, Raven and Liam worked at the store. Raven had been working as a veterinary assistant, but decided to come and work at the store so she would have more time to work on her art.

"Good morning Miss Beauty," Liam said as he came in.

"About time you got here, Mr. Wings," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's not the shortest trip, even if I fly," Liam shrugged as his huge brown wings vanishing.

Liam Wings, my wonderful boyfriend, is the son of the legendary villain Maleficent. He had also chosen Rebel and we were writing our stories together. Liam had light brown, straight hair in a casual, combed back style. He wore a forest green peasant top with dark brown pants, black boots, and a black jacket. He had mint eyes and fair skin like his mother, but he lacked her horns.

"Have you heard from Raven?" I asked as he went into the next room.

"Not yet, why?" he replied, stopping at the entrance to the west wing.

"Just wondering, she's usually here by now."

"Here I am," Raven said, her smile appearing and then the rest of her.

Raven Cheshire-Cat is the daughter of the Cheshire-Cat, and Alex's long time girlfriend. Raven had purple, wavy hair with blue highlights, pale skin, cat ears, and purple eyes. She wore a black shirt, purple/blue jacket, dark purple skirt, purple/blue leggings, and black boots.

"Must you always enter that way?" I asked as she headed over to to the east wing.

"Not always, but I do enjoy it."

I turned as the jingling of a bell told me someone had arrived. It was my best (and oldest) friend forever after, Elane Snow. Elane is the daughter of Queen Elsa and was actually going to be crowned queen herself in less than a year (she's like 6 months older than me).

"Hey Arabelle," Elane said as she gave me a hug.

"Good morning, what are you doing in Book End?" I replied.

"I came to see if you wanted to go and get a hocus latte from the Hocus Latte Cafe?"

"I don't drink hocus lattes, remember?"

"I'll get a latte and you can get something else."

"I would, but I can't leave until Alex gets here."

"You could leave us here," Liam suggested.

"Haha, very funny," I replied. "We don't want a repeat of last time." You don't want to know.

"When will he be here?" Elane asked.

"I'm not-" I started.

"Morning sis," Alex said, walking through the door.

Alex and I don't look much alike. He had brown eyes, pale skin, and the same color hair as Dad's. While I had hazel blue eyes, fair skin, and dark brown, long, wavy hair like Mom's. We also dressed pretty differently. He wore a black t-shirt, black shoes, dark blue jeans, and a blue jacket with a yellow zipper. I wore a knee length dress in my Mom's ball gown style, with a few changes. The entire dress was navy blue and the roses were lavender, silver lace was laid over the bodice. I wore silver ballet flats with ribbons wrapping up to my knee. A small silver tiara with a rose shaped sapphire laid gently atop my head.

"Good, now you can come with me," Elane said brightly.

"Where?" Alex said.

"We're going to go and catch up," I explained. "I'll be back soon."

Elane and I walked outside and into the mid-morning light. The Village of Book End had come to life with several others up and opening for business. The cafe was just a block away, so we got there quickly. After we had our drinks, we sat off in a quiet spot.

"I actually really need to talk to you about something," Elane said in a soft and very serious voice.

 _tbc_


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2, Arabelle's POV~**

I hadn't seen Elane this serious in a long time, she was kind of scaring me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, you see, it's about Jake," Elane said awkwardly.

Jake Frost, son of Jack Frost, is Elane's boyfriend, they've been together longer than Liam and I. Nearly as long as Raven and Alex.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked tentatively.

"Good, I think," she bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me, tell me now."

"He...he...proposed."

"As in, marriage?"

"Uh-huh."

"Elane, that's wonderful! Wait, what did you say?"

"I said I had to think."

"Why? We both know the answer."

"I want to say yes, but the thing is that I'm nervous. I'm about to be Queen and getting married is a big step."

"Bigger than being crowned Queen of an entire kingdom?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. Look, Elane, do you love Jake?"

"Yes."

"Could you imagine being with anyone else?"

"Well, no."

"Could you see the two of you being together forever after?"

"Um, yeah."

"Than what's the problem? Are you scared?"

"Yes, I'm terrified. I mean, things will be different once we're married."

"Elane, your relationship has to move eventually. I can't decide for you, but I support you no matter what."

"Thanks. I just wish I knew."

"It's like school all over again."

"No joke."

I swirled my straw in my strawberry smoothie, thinking back to the days leading up to legacy day.

"How are things with you and Liam?" Elane asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Things are honestly great right now," I replied, smiling to myself. "We aren't moving as fast as you and Jake, but we haven't been together as long either."

"That's true. Do you see the two of you moving on with your relationship?"

"I think so. I think I may have actually found my prince charming."

"Except he isn't technically a prince."

"Oh well."

"And Liam and Alex?"

"Better, much better than when we first started dating. Alex is a bit protective though."

"A bit?"

"Okay, extremely."

"And your families?"

"My Mom and Dad really like Liam, his mom's still warming up to me. She's okay with Liam choosing Rebel now, but she's still unsure of how she feels about me."

"I get it. It took my Mom a bit to get used to the idea of Jake and I. She'll get there, don't worry about it. Everybody likes you."

"I don't know about everybody, but okay."

"Trust me, she just needs a little bit of time."

We talked for a bit longer, but I had to get back to the store.

I held my breathe as I gripped the handle, who knew what state things would be in when I went inside.

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3, Liam's POV~**

The morning was slow and we were all pretty much bored. A lot of times we had pretty busy days, but today wasn't one of them. I was re-organizing the used books when Raven appeared at the edge of a display table. Her cat like eyes were filled with boredom and underlying hyperness.

"Yes, Raven?" I asked.

"I'm bored," she sighed.

"Read a book."

"I'm full of energy though…"

"No."

"Come on, we won't make a mess that bad again."

"No. Do you remember how upset Arabelle got? You know what happens when she gets mad. Besides, Alex probably wouldn't like it either."

"I'll go and ask him."

Before I could say anything, she disappeared. I sighed to myself. I was very bored, but I also didn't want to make Arabelle mad. Trust me, you don't want to do that.

"Liam?" Alex called me into the east wing.

"Yes?" I asked, walking in. Too late.

Raven flung the old paint at me and it dripped down my arm. You see, certain types of magic paints 'go bad' after a while so we can't sell them. We can get the paint sent to a special service that sort of recycles the paints; though, they do lose their magical properties. However, Raven found it more entertaining to throw it on each other. I'll never understand how wonderlandians come up with these things.

I glared at her and Alex threw more paint at me. I took a deep breath and...joined the paint battle. Not my best moment, but I couldn't help it. It was fun, oddly. We threw paints at each other, ducking behind things not to get hit. It was like a snowball fight, but with paint!

Pretty soon we were all covered in a rainbow of old paint, and so was the room. There was paint everywhere. Only then did I realize the time. Arabelle would likely be back soon. I looked at Alex and for one second we had the same thought: Arabelle was not going to be happy, not one bit.

"We need to clean everything up, now," I said urgently.

We all, extremely quickly, cleaned ourselves up, which felt like it took forever. At least magic paint washes out easily, but you'd be amazed how stubborn paint can be. We were just about to start cleaning up the east wing, when I saw Arabelle walking up. She looked so beautiful in the late morning light…

"Oh no," Raven snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Go clean up, I'll distract her," I said, pushing her and Alex into the east wing and closing the door.

The bell jingled as Arabelle walked in, her face a mask.

"He-hey," I said tentatively, walking up to her.

"Hey," suspicion coated her voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, slow day," I shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Where's Raven and Alex?"

"Um, in the other room talking."

"About?"

"Uh, stuff. I'm not really sure."

"So, you didn't do anything while I was gone?"

"Nope, just re-organized the used books tables."

"Uh-huh. Nothing else?"

"Not one thing."

"Okay, well I'm going to go and check on Raven and Al-"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean, I think the conversation was pretty personal."

"I'll knock first."

"Maybe you ought to wait until they're done."

"I'd rather not."

I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I leaned down to kiss her, but she teleported away.

"Nice try," she said.

She twisted the handle and opened the door. The room was half cleaned, only half. Raven, Alex, and I froze. From behind, I saw Arabelle's shoulders tense. Dark blue energy crackled around her as her magic threatened to burst out of control. The ground shook for a moment, but then subsided.

"Arabelle, we-" Alex started.

"No, no," she said in a calm tone with underlying anger. "I don't want to hear any sort of excuse or explanation from any of you. All I want is for the two of you to finish cleaning."

She closed the door and turned to me, fire blazing in her eyes. I'm in for it.

 **tbc**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4, Liam's POV~**

"What were you thinking?" Arabelle sighed. She was re-organizing the books, which she only did when she got stressed or upset.

"You know, it was the others too," I muttered.

"I am well aware of that." I don't know how she heard me. "The thing is, I expect this kind of thing from Raven. She's a Cheshire-Cat, she was born to play tricks and goof around. If Raven didn't do crazy things every so often, I'd be concerned. I think it's actually good for Alex to goof off every so often, he's too serious too much of the time. But you do loosen up every so often and don't goof off."

"We were just having fun, Ara."

"Liam, I don't mind you having a paint war."

"You-you don't?"

"No, not at all. I'd even join in. If you want to take half of the old paint and set it aside for a paint war, be my guest. But just don't do it at work and especially not in the store."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I-I just had no idea."

"You could have talked to me about it."

"I didn't even think to…"

"Well, now you know."

She kissed me on the cheek and I took a deep breath. Sometimes I felt like such an idiot. I should have known to talk to her sooner, I just didn't want to bring it up. It was my fault though, I know Arabelle is always willing to talk things through.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you about it," I said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you all the first time," she said.

"You two are so cute," a voice said as the bell jingled.

"Hey Emilia," Arabelle turned to greet Emilia, daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin, as she came in. "What brings you to the store today?"

"Got any new magic books?"

"Over here."

The afternoon was pretty slow, but we found ways to entertain ourselves. Without making a mess. We closed up shop at about 7:30, just as sunset began.

"Do you two want to come over for dinner?" Alex asked us.

"I'd love to," Raven said.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

 **tbc**


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5, Arabelle's POV~**

I was very curious as to what my brother had up his sleeve, I could tell something was on his mind. I pulled him over to the side.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Not a thing," he said, I could tell he was lying. He always brushed his hair back when he was lying.

"You know you can't lie to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll put a truth spell on you."

"Fine, fine. It's a surprise, alright?"

"Alright then. I've got the transportation."

I teleported us all to the palace. For a split second, it felt as though we were all a cloud. Our paths dictated by the breeze. Then, we were solid and standing in the center of the library. I snapped my fingers and the lights glowed to life. The library was empty, apart from the many many books. I loved our library, the place just felt so magical.

"The library again?" Raven raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I shrugged. "It's my favorite place in the palace, so it tends to be the first place to pop into my head when I teleport back here."

"I think it's sweet," Liam said.

"Let's get to dinner," Alex shook his head.

We walked down the shimmering hallways, lined with elegant tapestries and paintings of times past. The chandeliers warmed the palace, the light dancing off the polished floors. The cool evening air brushed through the halls as the sun touched the mountain tops. We finally reached the dining hall as our parents came down the stairs.

"Arabelle, Alex, you're home early," Mom said, pulling me into a hug.

"How was your day?" Dad asked as Mom moved to hug Alex.

"It was lovely, Daddy," I said, hugging my father tightly.

"Ah, you're majesties," Lumiere said, entering in the room. "And I see young Liam and madam Raven have come for dinner, no?"

"Sorry we didn't give you a warning," Alex apologized.

"No problem at all," Lumiere assured him. "After all, ze more ze merrier!"

"Right, now if you wouldn't mind hurrying along," Cogsworth said, checking the time on his pocket watch. "Dinner is about to be served."

"Madam," Liam said. I took his arm and we walked into the dining hall.

Since we didn't often have many guests, we mostly used the smaller dining table. I took my usual seat beside Dad and across from Mom, beside Liam on that night. Alex sat at the opposite end, across from Dad, with Raven between him and Mom.

"Dinner is served," Lumiere said with a bow.

Mrs. Potts and the other kitchen staff members came in with the meal. They lifted the silver lids to reveal the appetizer, _aligot_. The smell of potatoes and cheese filled the air with their welcoming scent.

"Would you like some tea, princess?" Mrs. Potts asked me.

"Yes, please," I said. "Thank you so much Mrs. Potts."

"You're quite welcome, dearey."

We were halfway through the entree when I looked at Alex, a silent conversation passing between us.

 _Spill it,_ I sort of 'said'.

 _Patience,_ he 'said'.

 _The suspense is driving me crazy!_

 _Alright, alright._

He whispered something to Raven, who smiled a Cheshire-Cat smile. She vanished for a split second, but then quickly reappeared.

"Um, Mom, Dad," Alex said formally, "Arabelle, Liam."

"Yes son?" Dad asked.

"What is it, dear?" Mom asked.

"Raven and I have some news," he said unsteadily.

He didn't have to say a word, I knew what it was.

"We're getting married," Alex breathed.

There was a split second of pure silence, in which my parents were in shock. I looked to Raven's hand where I saw the ring. It was elegant with a crystal band, the diamond and amethyst were cut and placed together to look like a cat's eye.

"That's wonderful you two!" I broke the silence.

"Thanks Arabelle," Raven purred. "I'm super excited!"

"Oh, Alex," Mom started.

"This is the best news we've had in a while," Dad finished.

"Congrats, Alex," Liam said, shaking his hand.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Lumiere said, rushing to the kitchen to tell them to make who knows what.

While he did that, Mom, Dad, and I gave Alex congratulatory hugs. While Dad, Liam, and Alex started talking, Mom and I gave Raven a hug and we started discussing the wedding.

 **tbc**


End file.
